


За всем, что зримо

by drunkenbilly



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, Post-Schiller's Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: Все было то же, все было другое.





	За всем, что зримо

**Author's Note:**

> эпиграф - из микеланджело в пер. эфроса

Не видеть не могу за всем, что зримо,  
Отныне без тоски твой вечный свет.

Как Рим, как зубцы Гакена, стояли в саду деревья. Свидетели и стражи былого, сами бессмертные, они шептали о прошлом, что никогда не вернется.  
Он видел человека, сидящего под шелестом дубовых крон, видел, как солнце, играясь с листвой, рисовало разбегающиеся тени-символы на его лице. Чуть наклонивший голову, сидел Шиллер, устремив на него свой серьезный, внимательный взгляд. Шиллер сидел: нога на ногу, рыжие волосы растрепались, на щеках рубцы от юношеских угрей, кончики пальцев желтые от табака.  
Все было то же: замерев, услышишь стремительное движение реки; музыку сиринги в пении птиц; близость и дальность живущего мира.  
Все было другое.  
Дом по-прежнему запирался на ключ, но нечего было из него выносить. Исчезла мебель, отслоились, разбухли обои. Вместо тиканья часов — пыль на полу. Под окнами иссушенные насекомые.  
Однажды, какими-то летними месяцами, эти стены, сейчас изъеденные временем, хранили тайны: высказанное вслух и то, что не нуждалось в словах, запирались в комнатах; как с цветов, спрятанных в альбом, свежесть сходила с произошедшего, и оно меркло, терялось в зареве грядущих лет. Но в те месяцы будущее обходило их стороной — в момент настоящего, выловленного из границ времени, все совершаемое сливалось с вечностью.  
Вечность в мансарду наплывала духота — Шиллер открывал окна, Гете их закрывал. С мансарды была видна Заале, днем быстро несущая на волнах лодки, пустынная ночью. Август оседал каплями пота на коже — у Шиллера на шее под воротником, подмышками, на лбу по кромке волос. С чернилами на манжетах, Шиллер взмахивал рукой, взбудораженный мыслью, и они могли разойтись, чтобы писать, а назавтра Шиллер, бледный, слушал его стихи и, сосредоточенный, читал свои. В его больном теле сердце билось лихорадочно, слишком быстро, когда Гете положил ладонь Шиллеру на грудь, и в другой раз — неохотно и тяжело.  
— Так случается, — объяснял Шиллер, и они заговаривали о чем-то еще.  
Теперь то сердце истлело; распались ткани; утекли годы.  
Лестница к мансарде звонко скрипела под ногами; дверь не поддалась: она оказалась закрыта на замок. Походящий ключ был в связке, которую выдал новый владелец. Раздался щелчок, отворилась дверь.  
Издыхающая птица лежала у самого порога. Она не шевелилась, но была еще жива. Едва заметная дрожь пробирала ее тельце. Залетев во брошенный дом, она не выбралась обратно; многие дни и ночи она билась о стекло и, вспоминая, как попала сюда, напрасно кружила по комнате. Окно поддалось легко; пахнуло мокрой травой, чистым воздухом. По казавшейся столь близкой Заале плыли лодки, разрезая водные блики. Птица дрогнула в его руках, стоило поднести ее к окну, дернула крыльями, будто пытаясь взлететь. Тихо бьющееся ее маленькое сердце ускорилось, зачастило и замерло.  
«Так случается», — говорил Шиллер и выходил, чтобы надрывно кашлять в коридоре. Говорил и улыбался, утомленный после кровопускания, пожимая руку пальцами, холодными как фарфор. Шиллер убеждал: это пройдет.  
И это прошло, как прошли годы, как все случившееся и неслучившееся между ними. Пусть существовал закон: как оставлял он других, так другие оставляли его — этот закон был нарушен.  
Давным-давно он видел колонны-исполины под тающим в мареве солнцем Италии; он видел величественные ржаво-пшеничные стволы сосен под истончающимся, северным небом Швейцарии; сквозь дымчатый туман утра и туманный дым костров он видел суету палаточного лагеря, людей войны, отважно марширующих к бою.  
Он видел человека-исполина, величественного, с отважным сердцем, благородной душой, видел его думавшим, спавшим, молчавшим и говорившим, радостным и расстроенным — он видел его живым.  
Он видел перед собой человека с красными от работы глазами, с нездоровым румянцем, возбужденного, захмелевшего от пунша и смеха — но тот человек казался видением, мелькнувшим на исходе сна.


End file.
